Final Fantasy Fun
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: [FINAL FANTASY I] A bunch of silly one shots concerning the four (six) warriors of light's journey throughout the world of Final Fantasy. Rated T for Thief's cussing and Black Mage's morbid humor.
1. CHAPTER ONE

I've always wanted to write about these guys; and the opportunity presented itself.

I've also been confused as to how the Warriors got to Cornelia.

The bridge was broken and the only thing to the north was the Chaos Shrine.

Anyways, let's just make RPG logic work for the sake of the game.

So, here it is. Hope you guys enjoy reading.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY ONE/I/1 AND ALL THE CHARACTERS (Except for Warrior, Monk, White Mage, Black Mage, Thief, and Red Mage) DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**AND SO IT BEGINS**

* * *

"_Warrior…_"

"Who heeds me?" The man looked around frantically, his vision a total blur.

"_Warrior…_"

"By the light-" He squinted his eyes, trying to get a clearer image of the three silhouettes in front of him.

"_Let me handle this…" _

"Ack!" He grit his teeth in pain, gingerly touching his abdominal area.

"Y-you're alright!" A woman clad in white robes draped her arms around his neck, sniffling whilst exclaiming how overjoyed she was.

"I told you the ships were a bad idea." A man donning blue robes looked at him lazily, his mellow yellow orbs strangely uncomfortable to look at.

"All that's important is that we're all alive." A taller and bulkier man placed an arm on the robed male, earning him a shrug of agreement.

"Say that to the laymen that we travelled with." The robed man jerked his thumb behind him, pointing towards the wreckage near the shore.

The taller man placed his left hand on his right fist, slightly lowering his head "They had been so hospitable to us…"

"No use crying over spilled milk, Monk." The robed man's voice sounded even lazier; if that were even possible "We need to get to Castle Cornelia as soon as possible-"

The robed woman helped the other man up "Something dreadful is coming- I can feel it." The robed man took a deep breath and sighed.

* * *

_Monk:_

_ A man whose large and intimidating frame almost always repels others, regardless of his mild mannered nature. Raised and trained in an abbey to the far south-western reaches of the world, he has little to no experience of socializing and of exploring. Under his large bulk of muscle lies a gentle and juvenile heart, ready to protect the maltreated with no second thoughts. He is continually guided by his companions in the ways of simple logic and common sense due to the fact that he's all brawn and not too much brain._

* * *

"We've no time to waste." The robed man prompted his companions to follow him "Does he have any serious injuries, White Mage?"

"A-ah, no!" The robed female gulped audibly "He's just got a few bumps and scratches-" She smiled, placing her hands on his armored abdomen to heal him of his newly acquired injury.

* * *

_White Mage:_

_ A young female who hails from a strange village of White and Black Mages to the far northern reaches of the world. Trained in the ways of the Holy arts in hopes of attaining the title of 'White Wizard' who will be revered as the wisest and greatest of all White Mages. Her shy and soft spoken nature have always held her back against her more outgoing and charismatic peers, but her talents in the Holy arts are second to none. _

* * *

"How long was I unconscious?" The armored man asked curiously "Ah! O-only for a few hours-" She was cut off when the robed man had cleared his throat "As much as I know how much you care for Warrior, now's not the time to be coddling him, White Mage."

The robed woman felt her face heat up and rushed after the robed man, frantically telling him that she was just concerned for the armored man "Shall we, then?" Monk placed a reassuring arm on Warrior's shoulder, earning him a nod of agreement.

* * *

_Warrior:_

_ A brave and unflinching fellow, his love for his companions pushes him to protect them with his very life. Master of all manners of weapons, he rushes at the middle of the fray, believing that his companions will be there to help him from behind. His paternal instincts kick in at the most random of times, often leading to strange results. Though his intentions are noble, and his actions always leading to the greater good, his luck has always been his weakest suit._

* * *

"What do you think Black Mage meant by that?" Warrior asked no one in particular, observing the two mages "I don't know." Monk answered after a short pause "But White Mage is surely riled up about it."

"True, true." Warrior cupped his chin and nodded.

* * *

_Black Mage:_

_ A prodigy of the Dark arts. While his peers and his seniors, to a lesser extent, struggled in learning Black Magic; he lazed around, sleeping or simply doing nothing. He had managed to surpass the expectations of the previous Black Wizard and succeeded the title at a very young age. He had left the village with White Mage when she had acquired Water crystal as proof of her candidacy as the next White Wizard._

* * *

"I-I just can't stand to see you guys get hurt-" White Mage was cut off when the robed man had placed his hand on her face "We're here." His voice ever so nonchalant "What?" She took his arm away from her face and stared at the castle with awe.

"Castle Cornelia." Warrior thought aloud, stopping besides Black Mage "I suppose this is where we start." Monk took a light-blue crystal from one of his pockets, looking at it intently.

"I suppose." Black Mage fished a dark brown crystal from beneath his robes, giving it to White Mage "Hold this for a moment."

The robed man frantically searched through his robes, throwing gil, books, and various knickknacks to the ground "Ah, here we go." He took out a blue crystal and gave it to the robed female.

"Everything is in order, then." Warrior looked down on his chest, a bright red crystal attached to a string shone in the light.

"Let us begin our adventure."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Actually-"

"You lot go on ahead-" Black Mage took all of his discarded items on the ground and stuffed it within his robes "I've still got a lot of fixing to do."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed reading that.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Here comes another one.

I have a feeling there'll be a lot of these.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY ONE/I/1 AND ALL THE CHARACTERS (Except for Warrior, Monk, White Mage, Black Mage, Thief, and Red Mage) DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**YOUR PRINCESS IS IN A SHRINE**

* * *

"So we have to take Garland from the princess?" Black Mage asked lazily, raising a brow questioningly. At least that's what it looked like he was doing.

"No, I think we're supposed to kidnap the princess from Garland." Monk quipped.

"But Garland kidnapped her; wouldn't we be… saving her?" White Mage furrowed her brows, genuinely confused about their current conversation.

"Then why not just kidnap them both?" Warrior said that without even blinking, earning him incredulous looks from the two mages.

"Then we would have kidnapped Garland and saved the princess." Black Mage nodded in agreement.

"I suggest we do that." Monk nodded in agreement as well "But-"

The three males turned their attention towards White Mage "What would we do once we kidnap Garland?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let me just burn him alive, yeah?" Black Mage smiled. At least that's how he sounded.

The three looked at him incredulously, with White Mage inching away from him slowly.

"That would certainly lessen our load…" Warrior nodded in agreement, earning him a thumbs up from Black Mage.

* * *

Ah, Black Mage, so violent.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

I had remembered uploading this. Apparently, I didn't.

I also forgot to mention that Monk, White Mage, and Black Mage's abbey and village respectively are not real locations in Final Fantasy I.

I apologize if I confused any of you.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY ONE/I/1 AND ALL THE CHARACTERS (Except for Warrior, Monk, White Mage, Black Mage, Thief, and Red Mage) DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**ENTER THIEF**

* * *

"This place looks…" The Warrior studied his surroundings, eyeing every nook and cranny of the Shrine. It housed various dilapidated pillars, with strange twists and turns here and there. Dust and dark substances that the Warrior would rather not know littered the floors along with cracks and stones and pebbles. The walls looked like they were going to break at any moment.

The only strange thing was the bright brown door to their immediate north.

"Chaotic." Black Mage stated nonchalantly, earning him a nod of agreement from Monk.

"Yes, indeed." The armored male nodded as well "That is exactly the word I was looking for."

"Maybe Garland is in there?" White Mage squeaked, pointing towards the door to their front, strangely unaffected by the ravages of time.

Warrior shook his head "Impossible." The armored man squinted his eyes and peered at the hallways to their left and right "He must hiding in another room- That rogue must be cunning, after all."

Monk nodded whilst Black Mage almost fell to the ground sleeping "I agree." The robed man muttered out of the blue while shaking his head lightly, trying to stay awake.

"We will check the middle room last." Warrior commanded, prompting the others to follow him with a hand gesture "It would be highly unlikely that Garland is in there."

The four walked towards the left hallway, making a sharp turn to the right before going onwards. As they reached the northernmost wall of the Shrine, they had heard cursing from the room to their left.

"Dammit all!" Warrior unsheathed his blade, putting his index finger towards his mouth while waving at his companions, silently telling them to follow after him.

"Can't. Even. Open. One. Damn. Door-" Warrior rushed towards the person, lunging his blade forward "Cease your evil works, Garland!"

"The hell?" The man pressed his back to the door he was trying to break into earlier, dodging Warrior's blade in the process "Who the hell is Garland?!" He took a knife from under his shirt and assumed a battle stance.

"You even deny your own name, villain?" Warrior readied his blade, taking one step back.

"Oh, I'm the villain?!" The man sneered, leaning forward a little "I'm not the one who randomly lunges at people with his sword!"

"I will have none of this-" Monk quickly subdued Warrior by punching him in the gut "Enough, Warrior."

The armored man fell to his knees and clutched at his abdomen "Our apologies." Monk placed his left palm on his right fist, lowering his head a little "It was simply a misunderstanding."

"Finally, someone who talks with sense!" The man rolled his eyes, placing his knife under his clothes "What's knight-in-shining-armor's problem?" He jerked his head towards Warrior, who was being healed by White Mage.

"We were sent by the King of Cornelia to save his daughter from the rogue knight Garland-" Monk started, sighing "Our leader assumed that you were said knight."

"Ah, I see." The man nodded "Well, I'll be leaving, then. Still got the whole shrine to loot." Monk furrowed his brows "I mean… see. I still got the whole shrine to _see_." The man smiled, running off.

"He looked dexterous." Monk spoke to no one in particular "He would have proved to be a great help against Garland."

"I… agree." Warrior huffed, trying to regain his balance while White Mage helped him up.

"We should be going." Monk waved at his companions, taking the lead.

* * *

The four of them had walked no more than a few steps when Monk had bumped into something; something soft.

"Ah, it's you guys again!" Monk had bumped into the same man that Warrior tried to kill from before "What a strange coincidence!" He smiled while standing up, dusting off the dirt on his pants.

"Yes, quite-" Black Mage was cut off when the man had chuckled "Name's Thief. Pleasure to meet you all."

_Thief:_

_Wily, cunning and downright sly; this conman and shyster doesn't hesitate to trample on his "allies" to get himself into a more favorable position. Convicted for many cases of theft (and sometimes arson.) he has been the main object of attention for an island-wide manhunt. Looting and pillaging random locations during random times at day, he has proven to be more elusive than a shadow at night; even though he wears bright green clothes._

"I recall you lot saying something about saving the King's daughter-" Thief smiled cheekily "And I thought: "Why don't I help those guys because I'm so good and considerate?" "

"You are more than welcome to join us." Monk smiled, offering his hand to Thief for him to shake.

"I suppose we should be looking for this Garland fellow, yeah?" The conman smiled, shaking Monk's hand.

"Yes, but I have to burn you first." Black Mage conjured a Fire on his hand, earning him a laugh from Thief.

"Ha! Good one, blue-y." Thief elbowed the robed man, wiping away a tear of mirth as he walked forward.

"Now let's go find Garland-" The conman was abruptly cut from his words when Black Mage had thrown a Fire at him, missing him by a hair's breadth.

"It's a… initiation." Black Mage smiled, at least that's what he sounded like, while he conjured two more Fire's; one on each hand "This will only hurt a little."

"Is he serious?!" Thief smiled nervously, looking at Monk.

"I'm afraid he is." Monk sighed in defeat, moving sideways to give room for Black Mage.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed reading.


End file.
